


Собачья служба

by Doriana_Grey



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Когда ты не знаешь, как помочь близкому, ты используешь любой способ. Иногда это приводит к неожиданным ситуациям





	Собачья служба

Бывает такое чувство, что день не сложится, хоть ты что делай. И к гадалке не ходи, что лучше остаться дома, но ты все равно выходишь за дверь и жалеешь потом каждую минуту этого гребанного дня. Такое чувство преследовало Дэнниса с самого утра, когда мать вдруг вздумала уточнять, виделся ли он с Гогом последние пару дней. Он не виделся, о чем и сообщил коротко, и та отстала, но настроение было уже испорчено. Умела она парой слов довести его до высшей степени раздражения.

Он даже с пару минут поигрался с мыслью сказаться больным и не ходить на работу, но легко избавился от искушения, сообразив, что мать снова будет его прикрывать и жалеть, а жалость была последним, в чем он нуждался.

Добираясь до пожарной части, Эсбо попытался представить, что плохого его может ждать. Очередные злобные взгляды Мэла или еще кого? Может, особенно опасный пожар и упавшая балка? Страшнее всего было надышаться дымом. Почему-то огонь его пугал куда меньше.

Оказавшись же в части, он понял, что все его страхи меркнут перед реальностью. Безмолвно взмолившись  всем богам о срочном вызове на пожар, он послушно прошел вслед за поманившей его Триш, которая, похоже, ждала тут именно его. Она шла не торопясь, и он против своей воли залюбовался ее чуть покачивающейся походкой. Знакомые ему по гетто девчонки при ходьбе или походили на тяжеловесные баржи, бедра их вело то вверх, то вниз так, что могло укачать, или же больше напоминали пацанку Зигги, у которой бедер не было, кажется, вообще, да еще и стриглись они коротко и носили что придется. Трахаться с такими  была одна морока — царапались как кошки, могли обматерить и обсмеять. А еще их тощие зады можно было спутать с пацанскими — и это волновало и беспокоило одновременно.

Эсбо понятия не имел, с чего вдруг в его голове всплыли такие мысли, когда он шел за Триш. Она была красивой, но холеной и скучной красотой, она не привлекала. Как статуя в парке — все были согласны, что булки у нее ничего, но разве хоть кто-то заикнулся про «такую бы трахнуть»? Нет, дудки. Просто измазали черной краской, и все. Вот и Триш была ровно такой же.

Он понятия не умел, как она умудряется так уверенно ходить по этим коридорам после всего, что творила. Нет, Эсбо не желал знать эти слухи, но слухи ведь такая штука — никто не спрашивает, хочешь ли ты их знать. И сейчас казалось, что даже коридоры ей враждебны. Да она и до этого казалась в них чужой — такая изящная и аккуратная. Может, поэтому шефа так и тянуло к ней — она была совсем не похожа на огонь. И не его вина, что она оказалась дымом.

Ладони Эсбо взмокли, и он с трудом удержался, чтобы не потянуть себя за воротничок — не лучший способ выдать себя. А ведь эти мысли теперь не отвяжутся. Он позволил себе слабинку и представил ровные белые ягодицы Триш, густо измазанные черной, густой как смола краской. Заметно полегчало, Эсбо вздохнул и остановился — они пришли в один из тех закутков, которые пользовались большим успехом для разных утомительных разговорчиков. Пусть Эсбо работал не так давно, но эти неприятные местечки уже успел неплохо изучить. Ей-богу, этому городу нужно больше пожаров!

—  Дэннис. — Триш мяла в руках сумочку, и именно на ней Эсбо сосредоточился, чтобы не разглядывать в упор стоящую перед ним женщину. В конце концов, его же не касались все эти сплетни, правда? — Мне кажется, ты мне можешь помочь.

Эсбо вскинул брови и от удивления оторвался от сумочки, вовремя остановив взгляд на крошечных поблескивающих пуговках кофточки Триш. Лишь бы не смотреть ей в лицо. По правде говоря, он сообразил, что пялится на ее грудь, только через пару минут. Статуя, что с нее взять.

— Точнее, — легкий скрип лакированной кожи дал понять, что Триш снова мнет сумочку, — помощь нужна Кевину. Очень нужна. Но я не могу к нему даже подойти. А вот с тобой он неожиданно сблизился.

Эсбо не ответил, хотя это молчание далось ему нелегко. Собственная вина на мгновение отошла на задний план, но разве можно сказать этой заносчивой красавице, что не он сблизился, нет. Просто он не был тем, кто предал и оставил. То есть, ему еще предстояло таким стать.

Эсбо запутался, ему стало зябко и еще сильнее захотелось услышать сирену на пожар, а еще почему-то в сортир. Вместо этого приходилось слушать Триш. А Триш говорила и говорила. Она рассказывала о привычках Кевина и его любимых вещах, о том, как сложно мириться с его характером и как же сладко в то же время. Она трещала, не останавливаясь, а Эсбо лишь мечтал удержаться и не встряхнуть ее за шкирку, как бродячую суку, и не выплюнуть ей в лицо: «Ты же любишь его, дура! При чем же тут я?!»

Видимо поэтому, не иначе, когда она шагнула ближе, раздраженная его молчанием, он уперся руками ей в грудь, отталкивая. То есть, конечно, он был уверен, что отталкивает. Только замер зачем-то, пораженный мягкостью под ладонями — знакомые девчонки, те, что не пацанки, носили жесткие лифчики с косточками, которые заставляли торчать грудь выше, чем было положено природой. У Триш же не только кофточка была мягкой — теплые полушария под руками легко проминались, заставляя Эсбо забыть, что он всего лишь собирался оттолкнуть женщину.

Разумеется, Мэл выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы зайти. У богов, которым молился Эсбо, было своеобразное чувство юмора или отставали часы. Чего стоило кому-то зайти пусть на пару минут попозже? Эсбо готов был стерпеть даже Зигги с ее насмешками, но нет же!

— Я не вовремя? — сухо спросил Мэл, но не вышел, а уперся плечом в косяк и сложил руки на груди, будто собираясь смотреть. Смотреть на что? Эсбо поспешно отдернул руки, краснея, как рак. Оправдываться не хотелось — это было хуже вины, которую он вовсе не чувствовал.

— Я пошел, — буркнул Эсбо, с тоской догадываясь, что теперь слухи пойдут о нем и Триш. А ведь ему достаточно было скрывать ту, другую тайну. Нет уж, пусть бы он сегодня просто не поднимался с кровати. Или пожар. Пожар был бы куда лучше.

— Вообще-то я тебя искал, — ответил Мэл, отодвигаясь от двери и позволяя Триш выскользнуть наружу. Эсбо прищурился и оценивающе оглядел долговязого Мэла. Ему не раз пытались **дать** в зубы или пересчитать ребра, и взгляд визави при этом был таким же многообещающим. Уж это в гетто ты узнаешь в первую очередь. Так что если Мэл собирался слить на него свое раздражение, он здорово просчитался.

— Я тут, — коротко ответил Эсбо, надеясь, что его собственное лицо не сыграет с ним одну из тех шуток, когда приподнятая бровь или скользнувшая некстати на губы ухмылка становится поводом для драки. Махать кулаками зазря Эсбо не любил, хоть и не боялся. Просто не хотелось совсем уж откровенно ссориться с одним из тех, кто в пожаре мог прикрыть спину. И в то же время лебезить и подстраиваться тоже было не в его правилах. Непростая ситуация.

— Я хотел поговорить о... — Мэл мотнул головой в сторону закрытой двери, и Эсбо чуть было не закончил за него «...о Триш», но вместо этого почти шепотом произнес: — О Кеве. Ему определенно нужна помощь кого-то близкого, а я...

Он шумно сглотнул и замолчал, смутившись резкого звука. А Эсбо тоскливо подумал, что пожар был бы и впрямь кстати. Даже с падающими балками. Да что там говорить, он был готов поехать даже на вызов, чтобы снять котенка с дерева. Лишь бы не стоять тут и не чувствовать себя так по-идиотски.

— Ему нужна мужская поддержка, — продолжил Мэл, восприняв молчание Эсбо за согласие. — Такая, знаешь, сходить выпить, посидеть. Жалости он не терпит ни в каком виде. Но и предательство тоже.

Он вздохнул, разом напомнив Эсбо отчего-то большого, но потрепанного жизнью ньюфаундленда. Наверное, он что-то говорил дальше, но фантазия Эсбо понеслась дальше. На одном из последних вызовов смешной кудлатый хозяин горящей квартиры волок за собой чемодан, набитый — смешно говорить даже! — книгами. Эсбо полистал одну, пока решали вопрос с проводкой и несработавшей сигнализацией дыма. Этим пожарные занимались вместе с полицейскими, а Эсбо... ну не любил он легавых, хоть ты тресни. Вот и прибился с первой попавшейся книгой к кудлатому, делая вид, что без ума от собак и их пород. Копы уже уехали, а он все не мог избавиться от жертвы пожара и его историй. Зато сейчас он был ему благодарен. Он смотрел на то, как шевелятся губы Мэла, открывается рот, из которого вылетают какие-то очень важные, наверное, слова, и представлял себе собак.

Триш напоминала ему вельш-корги. Такая невысокая гордячка с лисьей мордочкой. Аккуратная и немного высокомерная. Малыш Эл был таким несуразным, но Эсбо уже не купился бы на это, поглядев пару боев с его участием. Бедлингтон-терьер, тупоносый и похожий на овцу, мог бросаться на более сильных противников с невиданным бесстрашием, но при это очень любил детей.

Эсбо не заметил, как едва заметно дернул краешком губ, обозначая улыбку, и начал кивать в такт своим мыслям. К счастью, Мэл это принял на свой счет и с большим жаром продолжил говорить.

Зигги напоминала ему гриффона. Небольшая энергичная собака с умными глазами и умением заставить уважать себя даже больших псов. Да уж, Зигги была именно такой. Роб скорее походил на мастифа, такой же сдержанный в чрезмерном общении, но требующий внимания. Его сложно назвать очень уж агрессивным. Пожалуй, Эсбо менее всего боялся бы встретиться в таком неудобном закутке именно с ним.

Сложнее всего было представить в виде собаки шефа. Кевин в мыслях ускользал от попыток его классифицировать, и в результате Эсбо сдался, признав его Тэдди Рузвельт терьером, с которым того роднили **задиристый характер и** характерная привычка приходить в возбуждение из спокойного состояния при появлении малейшей опасности.

Резкий сигнал пожарной тревоги прервал его мысли и мучительную лекцию Мэла, которому, по-видимому, стало лучше, раз он даже похлопал Эсбо по спине, прежде чем броситься к машине.

Ужасный день никак не хотел заканчиваться. Словно все сговорились — и даже Зигги на соседнем сидении успела шепнуть Эсбо, что немного веселья и простых человеческих радостей не повредило бы их шефу, но ее семья скоро забудет, как она выглядит. И поэтому Эсбо вовсе не удивился, обнаружив себя после работы вместе с шефом в каком-то захудалом баре.

— Я точно помню, что тут были еще Зигги и Эл, — нетрезво помотав головой, произнес Кев, но не возмутился, не бросился искать, а задумчиво уставился на подтеки мутной жидкости на боку стакана.

— Они давно ушли. — Эсбо поднялся и мельком глянул на часы. Похоже, ему снова не грозит вернуться домой до утра. Мать будет волноваться, но звонить ей сейчас ничуть не лучше. — Пойдем, тебе нужно на воздух.

— Пойдем, — неожиданно послушно кивнул Кев, и, опершись на плечо Эсбо, отчего тот разом присел и выпрямился лишь мгновение спустя, двинулся в сторону выхода из бара. Эсбо проследил за тем, как мятая двадцатка исчезает в руке бармена, и наконец позволил себе выдохнуть. День уже заканчивался, никто не умер, не сгорел, не наглотался дымом. А то, что ему пришлось выслушать, так это пустяки, бывало и хуже.

Они дошли до небольшого переулка, где остановились отлить. Сам Эсбо выпил не так много, мочевой пузырь ему не давил, но он не хотел пялиться на уродливые шрамы. Даже случайно.

Что-то неладное он заподозрил, когда обнаружил, что Кев так и стоит, опершись в стену рукой и лбом, словно заснул стоя. Даже брюки не застегнул.

— Эй. — Эсбо осторожно потянул шефа за рукав, готовясь в случае чего подхватить. — Ты в порядке?

Он развернул Кева лицом к себе, прижимая к стене, чтобы тот не упал, если сознание оставит его. И уж чего Эсбо никак не ожидал, так это столкнуться с абсолютно трезвым холодным взглядом.

— Это ведь ты был там, — совершенно спокойно произнес Эллисон, сверля его таким взглядом, что сомнения Эсбо развеялись окончательно. Он непоправимо ошибся, приняв добермана за какую-то другую породу. И он не обманывался видимым спокойствием — Кев выглядел как тот, кому не хватает лишь неверного движения, чтобы вцепиться в горло.

Объяснений, где «там», или оправданий не было нужно никому из них. В голове метались внезапно всплывшие просьбы и советы Триш, Мэла и других. Но они не помогали. Они лишь позволяли им самим чувствовать себя лучше. Не Кеву.

— Да.

Эсбо чуть повернул голову, неосознанно обнажая горло. Древнейший собачий инстинкт, проснувшийся в человеке.

Эллисон жестко вцепился в его куртку и притянул ближе.

— Я привык жалеть кого-то, — его слова почти не были слышны, но Эсбо удавалось разобрать по губам, благо они были на расстоянии пары дюймов, и резкий аромат сивушных паров щекотал ему ноздри. — Погибшие на пожаре — их слишком много. Но жалеть себя — я ненавижу это. Я перестал быть тем, кого мне не было жаль.

Он замолчал и прикрыл глаза, ни на мгновение не ослабляя хватки. Эсбо не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, что остановило Эллисона. Что он не мог произнести, из-за чего перехватывало горло. Он не чувствовал себя мужчиной и не желал сближаться с женой. Он не ощущал себя полноценным. Таким, кто может просто продолжить жить. Странно, но после того пожара Эсбо чувствовал нечто похожее, хотя тот огонь не принес ему новых шрамов. Ни одного ожога.

Но Эсбо не мог помочь так, как хотели от него другие. Он не был Мэлом и, слава всем переменчивым богам, не был Триш. Но он мог попытаться.

Кевин лгал самому себе, скрывая за жалостью другое чувство. Нет, такие люди не пожалеют себя даже на смертном одре — Эсбо просто понимал это. Но его чувство было острее и болезненнее — он испытывал к себе отвращение.

Наверное, алкоголь ударил ему в голову, а может, подсознательно он раздумывал об этом — Эсбо не знал. Но он аккуратно опустился на корточки, чувствуя, как слабнет хватка на его куртке. Пальцы Кева все еще сжимались на его плечах, но уже слабее. Словно ему предоставили право решать.

Прямо перед лицом Эсбо оказались шрамы. Именно так. Не расстегнутые брюки, не вяло висящий член, который чуть дернулся от теплого дыхания — только шрамы. Эсбо ни разу не рассматривал их, не говоря уж о том, чтобы видеть их так близко. Изуродованный член, часть которого так и не была восстановлена, гладкие выпуклые шрамы, поднимающиеся под рубашку — вот что завораживало взгляд. Наверное, даже Триш не разглядывала их так пристально, предпочитая ловить взгляд Кева и обеспокоенно искать в нем отблески скрытых эмоций.

Как ни странно, мысли о Триш помогли. Эсбо рефлекторно облизал губы и ткнулся лицом в низ живота Кева, осторожно касаясь языком самого широкого шрама, спускающегося к члену и обнимающего его с одной стороны, отчего тот казался кривым и перекошенным.

Он боялся, что будет пахнуть мочой или чем-то еще вроде этого, но пахло лишь дешевым мылом, которым они мылись после работы в душе, и совсем немного — дымом. И это принесло облегчение, заставляя отвлечься от едких запахов проулка, в котором они стояли.

Шрам на ощупь был таким же гладким, как и на вид, и Эсбо показалось, будто он лизнул бок яблока, на кожицу которого было похоже ощущение под языком. Кев коротко вздохнул, не делая попытки отодвинуть его или прижать ближе, и Эсбо двинулся языком ниже. Наверное, скажи ему кто, что он будет пытаться отсосать мужику прямо на улице, да еще сам — говорящий не досчитался бы зубов и целых ребер, но это даже не ощущалось таковым. Он ласкал языком шрамы. Когда Эсбо приоткрыл рот, аккуратно насаживаясь на возбужденный член, он не занимался сексом с шефом, а хотел дать понять, что не чувствует отвращения. Так было первые несколько минут, пока Кев не издал тихий стон, удивленный и чуть испуганный.

Его рука сползла с плеча и почти невесомо опустилась на макушку. Эсбо замер, на мгновение перестав дышать и работать ртом, но рука не двигалась, не пыталась задать ритм или просто насадить глубже, просто лежала на затылке, и Эсбо продолжил аккуратно обводить языком каждый шрам, то буквально утыкаясь носом в живот Кева, то отодвигаясь достаточно, чтобы выпустить член изо рта и столкнуться с действительностью — с тем фактом, что он делает. Пока член был во рту — ну что за шутка — Эсбо позволял себе не думать об этом.

В каком-то мусорном баке дальше по проулку деловито шуршали крысы, пахло отбросами и жженной бумагой. Эсбо давно встал на колени, не заботясь о сохранности штанов, и меньше всего сейчас собирался думать о себе. Увольняться не хотелось просто до слез, но если даже Кев простил бы ему тот пожар — странно как далеко ушли его мысли от пожара за последние несколько минут, он едва вспомнил о нем! — то вот этого не простил бы точно. Никто не смел помогать шефу Эллисону, даже он сам. Что уж говорить о ком-то вроде Эсбо.

Неожиданно пальцы в его коротких волосах сжались, и он был бесцеремонно оторван от своего занятия и тягостных мыслей.

— Не так, — глаза наклонившегося Кева не были больше холодными, а шальной блеск заставил Эсбо усомниться в его трезвости. Только когда Эллисон снова успел опьянеть? — По-другому.

На короткое мгновение Эсбо хотел воспротивиться, но чутье подсказало сдаться. Наверное, он мог бы даже ускользнуть от держащего его за куртку Кева, а потом забрать документы из пожарной части по-тихому, но это оставило бы шефа в еще более разбитом состоянии, чем сейчас. Он мог еще посопротивляться, но и это привело бы лишь к тому, что осознание содеянного добило бы изломанную психику Эллисона.

Так что Эсбо поспешно поднялся с колен и негнущимися пальцами — ночами даже летом бывало прохладно, и руки совсем затекли упираться в холодную стену, — принялся расстегивать брюки.

Ему нужно было прощение? Что же, у него есть шанс. У Триш и Мэла, которые вместо прощения искали утешений, его не было, а у него был. Хотя — может, он просто утешает себя этим, надеясь так наивно замолить грехи? Размышлять об этом было поздно, долгие рефлексии не в чести у пожарных, так что Эсбо попросту подставил беззащитный живот Кеву, разве что животом была задница. Стоять лицом к Эллисону Эсбо не рискнул, вместо этого упершись локтем в стену и утыкаясь лицом в согнутую руку.

Пальцы Кевина прошлись по ягодице — Эсбо просто буквально видел, как тот ласкает и поглаживает дракона, касается его крыльев и хвоста — окончательно смиряясь, что не ошибся, и именно Эсбо был в том пожаре, а потом хватка на бедрах стала болезненной — пальцы словно душили набитого на коже зверя, а вторая рука словно отражала эту пытку.

Больно. Эсбо пытался расслабиться и дышать глубже, но медленно протискивающийся в узкую задницу член заставляет ее гореть огнем. Эсбо чувствовал каждое движение внутри так, словно его прижигали железом. Глаза тоже жгло, будто их разъедал дым, но мокрые щеки мешали обманываться дальше. Он резко дышал носом, с силой вгрызаясь в собственную руку, чтобы ни стоном, ни вскриком не выдать себя. Пальцы Кева терзали его ягодицы, продолжая душить дракона, но воздуха не хватало самому Эсбо.

Между ягодицами стало влажно от пота, и от того еще нестерпимее захотелось вырваться, сбежать, плюнуть на все. Внутри все полыхало, но это был плохой огонь — тот, что сжигает, а не тот, что греет. Неожиданно Кев замер и уткнулся подбородком ему в шею, а мгновение спустя теплая рука покинула дракона и скользнула на член Эсбо.

Можно ли возбудиться, когда тебя словно проткнули раскаленным прутом и продолжают на него насаживать, а чужая рука бесстыдно тискает яйца, сжимает член, вбивая его в свой кулак? Когда в загривок вцепляются зубы и утробное рычание заглушает звуки крыс на мусорке и кого-то блюющего дальше по улице? Эсбо думал, что никогда не узнает ответ на этот вопрос, но это было раньше. А теперь он протяжно стонал в искусанную ладонь, прогибаясь в спине и поднимая зад так, чтобы член скользнул глубже.

Он даже кончил первым, недоуменно разглядывая белеющие на серой стене кляксы, стремительно становящиеся еле заметными подтеками. Вскоре задрожал, странно всхлипнул и еще сильнее прикусил его шею Кев, прежде чем замереть.

Они оба замерли, почти не дыша и не зная, что делать дальше. Раздавшиеся шаги пронзили слух Эсбо, окончательно примиряя с его падением.

— Фу, и тут гомики трахаются, поссать негде, — Эсбо вовремя выглянул из-под локтя, чтобы успеть проследить за двумя девицами, поспешно покидающими проулок. Их бедра качались, как у тяжеловесных барж — девочки из гетто, Эсбо знал таких несколько дюжин.

С едва слышным хлюпаньем Кев выскользнул из него и завозился, натягивая штаны. Эсбо не торопился, пытаясь сообразить, есть ли у него с собой если не платок, то хоть кусок туалетной бумаги — надевать штаны, когда по ногам стекает сперма, ему вовсе не улыбалось.

— Я завтра уволюсь.

Он услышал голос Кева откуда-то снизу, а потом его ног коснулась какая-то ткань. Испачканный платок полетел ему под ноги, а пальцы Кевина словно нечаянно снова прошлись по дракону — просил прощения за оставленные синяки? Быть может.

Эсбо вздохнул, почувствовав на ягодице прикосновение губ, и глухо ответил:

— Нет.

Надо было объяснить, что нет. «Нет» — это я уволюсь, или «нет» — никто не знает. А может, «нет» — это наша собачья служба и нам ее нести, хотим мы того или нет? Как тот пожар, как эту ночь. Но больше Эсбо ничего сказать не смог.

Как оказалось, этого и не требовалось.

— Хорошо, — коротко ответил Кевин и отступил на шаг. Эсбо натянул штаны и оглянулся. Кевин стоял, уставившись куда-то в небо. Темное, почти черное.

Эсбо мельком глянул на часы — шли первые минуты нового дня. Дня, когда все сложится.


End file.
